Lost love, came back
by Tomboi101
Summary: Kagome leaves forever. she misses Inuyasha. The next day, she has to show the new students around.Guess who they are? A story about love, betrayl, and a girl finding the strength to live on. WARNING: Coarse Language in later chaps!
1. She's gone

"Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome said handing him the jewel. Before he could react, she jumped into the well. "NOOOOO!" Yelled Inuyasha.Hejumped in after her, but she had sealed the well. "No! I can't lose the one I love! I'm such a BAKA!" Then he remembered the jewel, and set off to look for Sango and Miroku. With Kagome... "I miss him already..." said Kagome. She was in her room, crying. "I can't belive I can't see him anymore!" She cried harder. Oh how she missed him. " I just have to get over him." She said, then fell asleep, thinking about Inuyasha. "I'M LATE!" Kagome yelled. She got a notice in the middle of the night she would show the three new students around. She got up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside in record speed. She got there just in time to her name being called on the speaker. She made her way to the office. When she got there, she was told to go see the princable. He said "These are the new students..." he said pointing to them, "You will be showing around." When she saw how the three students were, she was in shock, standing there was... (( There, a cliffie! I know, short, but next one will be longer. Promise!)) 


	2. A kiss and a new couple

Kagome was in shock. There, standing there was Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Umm, this way" she said, rather nervously. Once outside, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her. After he broke the kiss he whisperd "I love you" Kagome was in even MORE shock. First, her friends from the past show up, then the man she loves admits his love for her. "I love you to." She said, then smiled. He started kissing her, when she stopped him. "Not here in school. We could get in trouble." He nodded and just held her hand as she showed them around. "I'm glad their together." Whisperd Sango. "Yeah..." agreed Miroku. "Ok you guys we have to go to class." She said. They nodded as Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand tightly. Everyone in class was surprised to see Kagome walk into the room holding the hand of one of the new students. She gave her teacher a note and sat in her seat. "Everyone, these are the new students. Hikatsu Sango, sit on the right of Kagome. Raise your hand." But Sango was already sitting beside Kagome. "Ok, Houshi Miroku, Sit on the other side of Sango, and Tetsiuga Inuyasha, sit on the other side of... Kagome." Inuyasha rushed into his seat, happy he can be close to Kagome. "Ok, class. I have an assingment. I have chose your partners. You will MARRY your partner and live with them for a month. Ok here are your partners. Sango, you will marry... Miroku. Inuyasha, you will marry... Kagome" As the teacher read out the rest of the names, Inuyasha was silently thanking the gods for this opportunity. Mabye now he could show Kagome how much he REALLY loves her. "Now here are the rules. You will live in one of your homes. That means you pick one of either of your houses and you both live there. After that month you will give an oral report on how it was like to be married. Understood?" said the teacher. Everyone nodded. After class Inuyasha asked "Kagome, I have a house, we could live there, if you want. Miroku and Sango live close too." Kagome nodded. "Sure." She said. "After school I will bring some of my stuff over." Inuyasha smiled. Mabye one day he will make Kagome his mate for real. ( In this story Inuyasha has a human spell on him to make him look human. When he is at home, he looks normal) After school Kagome brought some clothes, hygean products, and some other things she thought she would need. Kagome went to the address. The house, or may I say mansion was HUGE! Kagome nocked on the door and Sango answered. "Hi Sango! What are ya doing here?" asked Kagome. "I live here." She said. She explaind that scince Miroku and Inuyasha lived in the same house, both boys asked the girls to live there so they could live TOGETHER! Five minutes after Kagome walked in, the doorbell rang. Kagome answered it. She was in shock.( She's getting shocked a lot, isn't she?) Standing in the doorframe was...  
  
(CLIFFIE! I promised it would be longer! Tell me what you think.) 


	3. The club and the Boyfriend!

Chapter 3

(OMG! I can't believe it! I took SOOOOO long! I'm sorry! Here, an extra long chappie for you!)

Standing there was Kikyo. "KIKYO?" screamed Kagome. Kikyo merely shoved Kagome out of the way and hugged Inuyasha. Kagome was steaming. "Get…. Off… of him…." And Kagome SLAPPED Kikyo hard across the face (ooooh!) Kikyo blinked. Then smirked. "Just mad cause I finally have Inuyasha, Kagome?" taunted Kikyo. Inuyasha smirked and kissed Kagome. Kikyo started crying, running out of the house (Ahem, MANSION! Kikyo is a gold digger!)

Sango burst out laughing when she herd. "OMG! THAT IS JUST TO FREAKIN FUNNY!" she yelled, still laughing. Kagome smiled. "Yeah, you could see her mascara running down her face!" Sango finally calmed down. "I'm gunna hang with Miroku for a bit, ok Kagome?" Kagome smiled evily. "Not THAT way, your worse than the monk!" and Sango walked out.

Sango went in Miroku's room, to see him reading 'I am now the girlfriend of a sex god' (AN: Omg! That is really a book! It is REALLY good too! Read it REAAAD IIIIIIT! Lol) Sango sighed. "God Miroku. Why are you reading that?" she asked. "Hey! NEVER believe the title! There is no mention of-" and Sango cut Miroku off with her fist, bonking him. "You perv" "You know you want it Sango" and Sango lept ontop of Miroku and strangled him. "Sango, do you want it THAT bad?" Miroku asked, smirking. Sango squeezed harder. Inuyasha walked in. "Hey, Miroku, I was gunna bring Kagome clubbing, wa-" and he saw their position and ran out. Sango crawled off of Miroku and fled to her room.

"THEY WERE WHAT?" Kagome yelled. "They were doing it!" Inuyasha said for the hundredth time. "And SANGO was on top?" Inuyasha nodded. After he saw what happed, he told Kagome, and they were now in the living room. "Omg! Can't you see?" Kagome asked. "That Sango is really the perv?" asked Inuyasha. "NO! That they are in love!" "Really?" "Really!" said Kagome. "Well, go get ready for clubbing." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and went upstairs.

Kagome heard crying from Sango's room. Kagome went in to see Sango, crying. "Sango?" asked Kagome. "KAGOME!" said Sango and hugged her. "Inuyasha saw me strangling Miroku and thought we were…. Anyways, so now Miroku's bragging!"

"Shhhhhhh, its ok. I can pin them both to trees!" and Sango giggled. "Wanna go clubbing?" Sango nodded.

Sango and Kagome dressed in tube tops and bell bottom jeans, with platform sandals to match their tops. They went to the club. Inuyasha was dancing with Kagome, when someone cut in. "KOGA?" cried Kagome. Koga smirked. "I'm ready to marry you Kagome…" he said huskily. Inuyasha punched him, and started beating him up. "SANGO MIROKU! HELP!" and they managed to drag him back to the house.

Inuyasha stomped upstairs, Kagome running after him. She opened his door. "You ok?" Inuyasha glared at her. "I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" he yelled angrily. He turned around, so his back was facing Kagome. "AND I'M NOT JELOUSE!" (AN: VERY convincing Inuyasha… tee hee!) Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha. I'll never leave you ok? Never in a million years" and she kissed him. Inuyasha embraced her. "I know Kagome…" and the fell asleep in eachothers embrace.

They went to school, and people were spreading that Kagome was a cheater. One day, Inuyasha confronted a boy, while Kagome was in class. "I here Kagome is cheating on Hojo with the new student!" one whispered. Inuyasha grabbed the boy's neck. "WHO is Hojo?" "K-K-Kagome's…. boy…. Friened…" the boy choaked. Inuyasha's eyes widened and dropped the boy. He then went home, skipping all of his classes.

(Oh no! What will happen when Kagome gets home? And are the rumors TRUE? And will Miroku and Sango find TRUE happiness? Find out next time on "Lost love came back"!)


	4. The fight and Make up

Chapter 4

Kagome was looking every were for Inuyasha. She got home to see Inuyasha, sitting in the middle of the room, calmly looking at her. "I-I-Inuyasha?" she asked. "Who is Hojo?" he asked, kinda like a trance. "Hojo? Oh, he is just a friend." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha suddenly had a hurt expression on his face. "That smile say's it all. So… it was true….. I'm sorry I…. interfered…" he said. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and kneeled before him. "I love you" "No you don't" Inuyasha said, and looked at her, tears in his eyes. They were threatening to fall. "You love Hobo, Pojo, I don't give a shiitake mushroom's what his name is!"

Inuyasha stood. So did Kagome. Kagome hugged him. "I don't! I love YOU!" Inuyasha pushed her off. "Don't lie to me Kagome. Everyone in school said you and Hojo where an 'item' before I came along." Kagome now had tears in her eyes. "I admit I went out with him… but that was ONCE! I love YOU Inuyasha! YOU! YOU!" she screamed and fell into a crying heap. Inuyasha looked down, hair covering his eyes. "I'm sorry." And he walked out the door.

Over the past month, Kagome and Inuyasha rarely spoke to each other. Miroku and Sango admitted their feelings for each other…

Flash Back---

Sango had twisted her ankle. "OW! DAMN!" she screamed. Miroku happened to pass by and helped her home. "Thank you Miroku." Miroku smiled. "Anything for you Sango." Miroku was restraining his hand. He bandaged her ankle. They looked into each other's eyes. Miroku kissed her. Sango was surprised. Miroku released her lips. "Sorry…" and Sango grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I love you Miroku, even though you are a pervert." Sango said. Miroku smiled. "I love you too, Sango… when we come of age…. Will you marry me?" "YES!" Sango yelled, leaping on Miroku.

End of flash back---

Kagome was walking down the hall, and saw Inuyasha and KIKYO making out. Tears stung at Kagome's eyes and she ran down the hall, into the bathroom. She sat on the ground, hugging her knee's and crying.

Inuyasha released Kikyo's lips. "See ya later babe" Inuyasha said, and left. Kikyo smirked. 'See Kagome? The original ALWAYS wins!' and Kikyo went to her class. (AN: PFFFFFFFFFT! HO! HO!)

Someone walked into the bathroom and gasped. It was Sango. "KAGOME?" Sango exclaimed and saw blood. "No….."

Inuyasha was walking home. Tomorrow they'd their oral report on marrage. 'Heh, Yeah, I got cheated on, and then she lied about it.' Inuyasha smirked. 'Real great presentation.' Suddenly his cell rang. He answered. "Yo" he said. "INUYASHA!" Sango screamed into the phone. Inuyasha winced. "What?" he asked clearly mad. "IT'S KAGOME! SHE TRIED TO COMMITE SUICIDE!" Inuyasha dropped him phone and took of running to the hospital.

Inuyasha saw Miroku holding Sango, who was crying hysterically. "Why would she even TRY that?" she cried. Inuyasha sighed. The doctor came in. "She is awake. One of you can see her." They let Inuyasha be the one. He saw Kagome and his heart squeezed. "Kagome…. Why?" Kagome smiled sadly. "I…. can't live… with out you…." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I saw you with Kikyo…" Inuyasha hugged her. "I'm sorry…." "No, I'm sorry about not telling you about Hojo…." And they shared a passion-filled kiss.

The next day Kagome went home. As they opened the door, there on the couch sat the last two people they'd want to see at this point. There sat…

((OMG! A cliffie. Tee hee. Hope you liked it! I'll be updating more, cause I fixed my com! Please review! The more reviews the quicker I update!))


	5. The reports

Chapter 5

Last time…

_The next day Kagome went home. As they opened the door, there on the couch sat the last two people they'd want to see at this point. There sat…_

There sat Kikyo and Hojo! (Damn! Just as they made up too!) Inuyasha and Kagome tensed up. "INU BABY!" cried Kikyo and latched herself on Inuyasha. "Kagome" Hojo said and kissed her. Kagome then kicked him in the balls. "NEVER TOUCH ME YOU SICK PIG! I WAS _NEVER EVER EVER_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU MADE MY _REAL _BOYFRIEND UPSET YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH MY VERY BEING! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! DAMN IT! LEAVE! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL _EVER _WANT TO LOOK AT IT AGAIN! GO AWAY FOREVER!" Hojo was withering in pain on the ground, but jumped up and ran away, Kikyo following, clearly scared. Kagome fainted. "KAGOME!"

Kagome awoke to three worried faces. "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku?" she asked. "Oh god! Thank god Kagome! Your alive!" cried Sango, hugging her. Miroku pretended to look hurt. "Oh my Sango! How DARE you cheat on me?" And they all started laughing. Kagome stood up. "Wow, I herd you REALLY spazzed at Hojo!" cried Sango. Kagome laughed. "Yeah, but we have to go…" and they went to school.

They sat in class, and Kagome and Inuyasha were called up to the front to do their report.

Kagome: "It was quiet the experience. We had a lot of problems through our month, didn't we Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Yes, we went through fun times, hard time, and even painful times"

Kagome: "Inuyasha's old girlfriend showed up and was all over him, but I made her go away."

Inuyasha: "Then we went out, and met up with Kagome's old crush, who loved her, but she wasn't interested. So I beat him up"

Kagome: "Then Inuyasha herd a rumor that I was cheating on him with Hojo. We got in the biggest fight ever. We stopped talking for a long time"

Inuyasha: "Then Kagome saw me making out with my ex, and fled to the bathroom, where she tried to commit suicide, and stayed in the hospital, where we made up.

Kagome: "Then, Hojo and Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo appeared and tried to get back with us. I took a spazz at Hojo, which scared him and Kikyo off. The end"

Everyone was wide eyed. "Well… that report is an A+ congratulations. Next is Miroku and Sango.

Sango: "Well, We where living with Inuyasha and Kagome, so we where involved with a lot of their stuff."

Miroku: "Sango tried to make love to me, bu-" Miroku saw Sango's hurt expression. "AHA! Just kidding! She actually tried to strangle me, and Inuyasha got the wrong idea. It was quiet funny"

Sango: "I hade to comfort Kagome most of the time, and in turn, comforted me. Mostly it was MEN trouble. God, men can be such pigs"

Miroku: "WHAT?"

Sango: "And we also admitted our love for each other. The end"

Miroku: "A PIG?"

Sango: "Yes"

Miroku: "WHAT?"

Sango: "I said men CAN be pigs"

Miroku: "Oh… ok" And they sat down.

Kagome smiled as they all walked home, when Yuka, Eri and Ayumi ran up. "Kagome! Is this your boyfriend?" Yuka asked. "Yes…" she replied. "Then what about your jelouse, over protective, egotistic one?" "This is him" "OOOOOH!" they all said. They all went their separate ways. "That was weird" Inuyasha said.

The next day was the weekend… What naughty things will our dear and loved charectars get in THIS time? Find out next time on 'Lost love, came back'!

(I know, I'm evil, MUAHA! I just got back from my cottage, so I missed my computer! Lol)


	6. The party and the aftermath

Chapter 6

"Yay! The weekend! FINALLY!" cried Kagome as she flopped down on her bed. Sango nodded. "It's been a weird month, hasn't it Kagome?" she asked. "Yes… but… I learned a lot of stuff too! And I'm NEVER trying to commit suicide again… ever. Plus the fact I nearly killed Inuyasha too tee hee" Kagome giggled. Sango smirked, "Yeah, nearly killed US too Kag!"

.:X-------------------X:.

"God, what a week. I can't believe I kissed Kikyo! EWWWWWW! Kagome tastes sweeter." Inuyasha complained. Miroku smirked. "Can I try?" he asked and Inuyasha hit him. "NEVER touch Kagome you filth" Miroku sighed. "Hey, so what's up for this weekend?" he asked. "I dunno, lets ask Kag."

.:X----------------X:.

"I'm inviting Yuka, Eri and Ayumi over for a sleep over! We are gunna tell the guys too meet us at like, a restaurant, call em up and tell em to get a hotel, cause it's a all girls night. No boob's, no entry AHAHAHA!" laughed Kagome. "That's evil… I love it!" and they began to plan.

Inuyasha knocked on the girls door. "Oi Kag! Sango! Open up!" he called. Kagome came out. "Inuyasha… me and Sango wanna sleep, but tomarrow, can we go out to 'Shikikgami Restaurant'?" begged Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. "Of course" and he kissed her, and walked off.

.:X-------------X:.

"He FELL for it! We shall be having the rest of the day to ourselves AND a no guy day tomarrow night!

---Next Night---

"DAMN IT! They are half an hour late!" spazzed Inuyasha. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Inuyasha? You and Miroku are goin to need a hotel tonight. Me and Sango are havin a slumber party. We only used the restaurant as an excuse to get you guys out of the house! And if you get mad and shw up, no boob's, no entry!" and Kagome hung up. Inuyasha glared at the phone.

.:X----------------X:.

"Aha! Tonight is just us girls!" and the 4 other girls squealed as they painted their toenails and had all their fun that night. But sadly… that fun came with a price…

----That morning----

Kagome awoke to her phone ringing. "Yo" she said. "Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. When you coming home?" she asked. "I'm not…. Kagome… fore you to do that to me…. I can't believe it. We are through. Tell Sango Miroku is through with her too. We won't be played with any longer. Good bye…. For good" And he hung up.

Kagome started crying. 'What have I done?' "SANGOOO!" she wailed. Sango rushed down stairs and Kagome told her. They hugged and cried together.

.:X-----------X:.

"AHAHAHA! Oh yeah! We got em good! Tomorrow we'll go home ok Roku?" asked Inuyasha. "Yep, last time WE get played. The players have been PLAYED!" and the two started laughing hard.

.:X---------------X:.

A person called up their gang. "Hey, Tika, I want you to find Miroku Hoshi and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga!" "Ok boss!" and they hung up.

Inuyasha was walking down the street with Miroku when 10 girls tackled them. "C'Mon! Tie em up, and gag em! We now where boss want them!" and the girls stuck them in the trunk. They where blind folded. 'OMG! We are being kidnapped!' thought Inuyasha. 'OMG! That blond chick had a nice butt! FOCUS! She just kidnapped you….' Thought Miroku. They drove up a mansion and pulled them out.

.:X-------------------X:.

Their 'boss' opened the door, and Inuyasha and Miroku where shoved inside. "Oh! Thanks girls!" "No problem boss, hang tight now!" and the gang left. The boss un-blind folded them and Inuyasha gasped. There sat…

(Ooooooooooooh! Who is it? Find out NEXT time!)


	7. Mating and a Figure

Chapter 7

There sat Rin. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Inuyasha screamed as she undid Miroku's blind-fold. Miroku was still fighting himself. 'BUT HER BUTT WAS GREAT!' 'SOOO? She KIDNAPPED you!' 'Well if she hadn't I'd as her to bear my child.' 'Your HOPLESS!' 'I know haha' 'Idiot' 'That's sad… me callin myself an idiot' 'Yep, it is idiot' "MIROKU!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at him, then Rin. "SHE is the boss? Isn't she like, Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Inuyasha growled as Rin giggled. "Now now boy's! I have to make a call for your… owners to get you Tee hee!" and Rin walked off.

"DAMN IT! WE need to make it back to-" suddenly the doors flew opened an there stood Kagome and Sango. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and hugged Inuyasha. "I'm sorry! I'll NEVER do it again!" Inuyasha smiled. "Ok" and they kissed. "MIROKU!" cried Sango. She hugged him. "I forgive you Sango" "Oh, good I-" Grope Grope. "EEEEEEEK! YOU PERV!" and she slapped him. She dragged him away, still tied up.

Kagome sat oh her bed, hoping if Inuyasha was really Okay. I mean, he was roped up and stuff so SHE could find him. She felt bad. She went to his room. "Inuyasha? Can I come in?" she called. There was a muffled yes and she walked in.

"Kagome… you ok?" he asked as she sat down. "Inuyasha… I was the one who asked Rin to find you… it was my fault you got tied up…" she cried. Inuyasha hugged her. "Kagome… it's ok…" he said. Kagome clung to him. "Kagome.. you know… about breaking up with you… I was just joking." Kagome looked at him. "To get back at you" Kagome started laughing. Inuyasha smiled. "Wow… then it's YOUR fault you got tied up! Not mine! Thanks! I feel better now!" and she left. Inuyasha sighed. "At least she feel's better now" and with that, he fell asleep.

Sango sat in her room steaming. Miroku tricked her! He told her about the prank. She was very upset. She just wanted to apologize for getting him all tied up. But she found out he was just playing with her. She was mad. Miroku knocked on her door. "Sango? HELLO?" Sango glared at the door. "Go away Miroku" she called. Miroku called. "Sango I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he cried. Sango opened the door. "Ok… but no groping me!" Miroku hugged her tightly. "Thank god Sango. I love you so much" and he kissed her. Sango kissed him back.

Kagome sat in her room. She wanted to go shopping. She went to get Sango, but saw ger door was locked. 'Heh, Miroku is in there…' she thought and went to Inuyasha's room, where she was pulled into before she even knocked. "In-In-Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked into her eyes. "Kagome… will you… be my mate?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Of course!" Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. He pushed her onto the bed…

.:X-----------------------X:.

Kagome awoke to a naked Inuyasha. She blushed. She remembered what had happened. She got up and had a shower, and got dressed. She went downstairs to see a sly looking Miroku. "What?" she asked. "Kagome… you shouldn't scream so loud at night" he said with a lecherous smiled. Kagome blushed. "Shut up Miroku!" "Miroku, don't bug Kagome. But tell us… what happened last night?" Sango asked, walking into the room. Inuyasha walked into the room also, nuzzling Kagome. "We are mated" she said blushing. Inuyasha smirked. "WHAT?" the other two yelled.

After an hour of explaining, Sango and Miroku understood. "Hey you guys… wanna go to a movie?" asked Kagome. "Sure" Inuyasha said. "Definitely!" cried Sango. "I'd rather… mate" winked Miroku, earning a slap. After a while they got to the movies. They watched 'Madagascar'.

"God, that was such a kiddy movie!" cried Inuyasha. "You said it" said Miroku. "THAT WAS SUCH A COOL MOVIE!" cried Kagome loudly. Sango smiled. "I know!" and the two talked about the movie until they got home.

.:X-------------------X:.

A dark figure sat in a room. They pulled out a long knife. "Soon Inuyasha… soon you'll join me… but first… I need to get her…" and they stabbed the knife through Kagome's picture.

(OMG! Who is this figure? What is it planning to do to Kagome and Inuyasha? Find out next time!)


	8. Dead family and evil pink bunnies

Lost Love Came Back

Chapter 8

Ok, just so you all know, my new pen name is **Secrets-Fullfilled** ok? Anyways! Enjoy the story!

---------------------

Kagome sighed sadly. She was home all alone on her birthday. 'Sango and Miroku went out on a date and Inuyasha left without a word. I can't blame them, I mean, they probably don't even KNOW it's my birthday.' Kagome thought, but that thought didn't comfort her. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A hard thing hit her head. 'Inu…yasha…' she thought before entering darkness. "DAMN IT!" cried one of the people. "Oops! I think I hit her TOO hard!" said the second one. "You so stupid!" cried the third and the three villains dragged Kagome away, throwing her into the car.

20 minutes later Kagome awoke in a… party room? She sat up to see the smiling faces of her two best friends and mate. "SANGO, MIROKU AND INUYASHA?" She cried, surprised they kidnapped her. "Yeah, sorry you were hit, it was the PERVERT'S fault" Sango said, hitting Miroku. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" he cried. Inuyasha smiled. "Happy birthday my love" and he kissed her passionately. The two heard giggles at turned to see Miroku and Sango giggling. Inuyasha kicked them. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY HUH!" he screamed. The two coward. "N-No! NO!" the two cried. Kagome giggled as the two coward. The three stopped. "Kagome! Time for presents and cake!" ried Sango in her girlish way. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she hugged Sango. "I'm so happy… I could spend my birthday with you…" and her three friends smiled.

Kagome's cell rang. She answered it. "Hello? Yes… what? Oh god… who did it? But… but… NO! STOP TALKING!" and she started crying as the person kept talking. Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault Aunt Kia. Ok… I'll come home right away… yes… bye" and she hung up, sinking to the ground, crying. Inuyasha hugged her. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked. "My mother… brother… and grandfather were murdered…" Ksgome sobbed. "WHAAAT?" Sango and Miroku cried. Kagome stood. "You guys… I'm sorry to cut the party short, but I need to see my Aunt Kia… can you guys come with me?" she asked. Her friends smiled warmly. "Of course…" and they left, with the presents (Sango carrying) and cake (Miroku carrying).

They made it to Kagome's house to see police officers cars every were. The 4 walked into the house. A woman with long brown hair hugged Kagome tightly. "Oh Kagome! THEY WERE RIPPED APART! IT WAS TERRIBLE!" the woman wailed. Kagome hugged her tightly. "Aunt Kia… I apologize for allowing you to see that… "If only you were here… if you wern't to busy having fun…" Kia said sadly. Then it dawned on Inuyasha. It was HIS fault her family had died. HE kept her with him cause of his stupid ego. He turned and left the house without a word.

"Inuyasha?" she called, standing. Kia grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "no Kagome! Don't go! Stay with me!" "I'm sorry Aunt Kia…" and Kia grew tentacles, trapping the three friends. Kagome went wide eyed to see Naraku. Kagome nearly gaged at his grotesque form. "He he he!" he chuckled. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED MY AUNT?" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. He smirked evilly. "Yes… and might I say, she was delicious!" and he broke out in an evil laugh. Sango gasped. "You sicko!" "Yeah!" agreed Miroku. Kagome glared, and Naraku squeezed, making Kagome scream.

With IY…

Inuyasha heard Kagome's screams and tuned the car around. He jumped out and ran to the house to see Naraku. He put his claws right through Naraku, making the golem die. (A/N: IY uses a disguise spell, but he can still use his claws and super hearing)

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "He did it… he killed my family… DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" she cried. "And now I haven't got a home…" Inuyasha sighed sadly. "You can live with me…" he said. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw pure love. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard more giggles. He glared to see Sango and Miroku's back's turned to them. Inuyasha kicked Miroku. Miroku whimpered. Sango started laughing. Inuyaha glared at her. She stopped. The 4 looked at one another and started laughing, and Kagome was glad to have such wonderful friends… and such a loving mate.

Some where else…

"Damn…" said a dark figure a he handled his knife. "My golem didn't kill that Kagome girl… pity. I need her gone… but at least killing off her family made her weaker… and it was amusing to hear their shrieking as I murdered them!" he cried happily. (A/N: Ok, you probably figured out who this dude is…) He looked in the mirror to see his 4 enimies smiling and laughing pleasantly. "Laugh while you can… because soon I'll make you scream in pain… just wait Inuyasha… you'll join me… or suffer the pain of losing HER! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed into the sky… or whatever is above him…

With the Inu gang…

Kagome flopped onto the couch. "Omg… I'm so TIERD! Nice way to end my birthday, he he…" Kagome chuckled at the irony. She herd the door open. 'Inuyasha? No, he, Sango, and Roku went out… and won't be back for 2 hours…' and she saw it. The worst thing she could EVER image was coming in my the truckloads… worse than the sight of her families death. "AHHHHH! PINK BUNNIES!" she cried as the bunnied swarmed her. "We loooove you…." They cooed. "No! STAY AWAY YOU MUTATED FREAKS! NOOOO!" and Kagome found a bat and started beating them. "DIE DAMN IT!" she screamed. But there was to many. They swarmed her…

Kagome sat up, sweating. "Damn stupid evil bunnies…" she thought, hugging her knee's. She then smiled as Sango ran down. "I senced evil pink bunnies! KEPBT leader Sango ready for duty!" Sango cried. "Good work soldier! Lets get em!" and the two ran off to the store, buying ink bunnies

Inuyasha and Miroku herd yelling "DIE! DIE! DIE DAMN IT!" and "DAMN! TO MANY! RUN KAGOME!" and they ran upstairs to see the two girls with bats, whacking stuffed pink bunnies. "RUN KAGOME!" "I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU SANGO!" and they kept whacking. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Bunnies? An expert demon slayer and priestess are attacking stuffed pink bunnies?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Inuyasha… we better walk away slowly before they see us too…" and the two guys ran away fast, as the girls kept attacking bunnies.

-----------------------

Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this story! Very random ending though…. Hope you liked!


	9. Pregnant and Potions?

Lost Love, Came Back

Chapter 9

Whoo hoo! We made it to Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry I took so long XP I hadn't been in the writing mood for a while, but now I'll try to update more! And my NEW pen name is Darkeningemo (Becky: Geez! Dark enough buddy!) Shut up!

-----------

Kagome hit the very last pink bunny. "Yeah! We conquered the evil pink bunnies!" cried Sango as the two friends shared a high five. "But, who will clean up their remains?" asked Kagome. Sango shrugged. "The maids?" she said. Kagome laughed and the two went downstairs to see the two boys.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called and the guys froze. They raised their hands. "Take whatever you want, just don't hurt us!" cried Miroku. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "Huh?" came the confused response of the girls.

"We saw you attack stuffed animals, you guys are weird!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome glared. "Shut up! We are not! Your just jealous cause you don't know how to have fun!" cried Kagome, and Sango nodded in agreement. "True, it's always the girls who have fun, guys are such a drag…" she said, and they nodded in union.

"We are NOT drags!" cried Miroku. "Their right Sango, they're not drags, DragQUEENS maybe, but certainly not a drag" said Kagome and the two burst out laughing. "Oh shut up, you shemales!" cried Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head sadly. "We have lost man, that was such a weak comeback!" Inuyasha glared. "ARG! YOU ALL PISS ME OFF! JUST SHUT UP!" he cried, storming into his room. Sango and Miroku laughed their heads off, and Kagome looked at the stairs worriedly. 'Inuyasha…' she thought, and walked to up the stairs, to the room. She knocked. There was no response. "Inuyasha?" she called, and the door opened, and Kagome was pulled into the room. Before she knew it, she was on the bed, pinned under her mate.

"Inuyasha? Are you-" she was cut off by his lips. As they kissed, his hand slid in her hair, pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss, looking at her possessively. "You are mine, and ALWAYS mine…" he growled, nipping her neck. Suddenly, there was a nock at the door. Inuyasha growled in anger then swung the door open to reveal Sango. She shivered. "C-Can I talk to K-Kagome?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed and left, going to bug Miroku.

Sango grabbed Kagome, pulling her across the hall to her room. She closed and locked the door, leaning her back against it. Tears stung Sango's eyes. "Kagome… I'm pregnant."

With Inuyasha…

"Yo, Miroku!" called Inuyasha, walking into the games room, where Miroku was playing video games. "Yo, sup Yash?" asked Miroku, absorbed in his game. "I'm going out, you in?" he asked. And Miroku ignored him. "I'm going to a strip joint" Inuyasha smirked. Nothing. "Where Sango is." STILL nothing. "Were other men other than yourself get to see and touch her" "WHAAAAT!" cried Miroku and Inuyasha was almost blown away by the volume.

"Chill Roku! I was just kidding!" Inuyasha coward. 'Damn! Miroku is almost as scary as Kagome when it comes down to being really mad!' thought Inuyasha.

With Kagome…

"Y-Your what Sango?" asked Kagome, wide eyed. "I-I'm pregnant… with Miroku's baby…" Sango said, sinking to the floor. "You mean you guys-" Sango nodded. "But you didn't use-" Sango shook her head. "Why not?" asked Kagome. Sango sighed. "Because it was supposed to be magical. He wanted to stop for one, but I told him we didn't need one. I didn't know you could get pregnant on your first time! Oh no… I'm in deep shit!" and Kagome hugged her. "Shhhh, it ok. We'll figure something out."

The next day at school, Kagome was walking down the hall, an arm around Sango's waist in a comforting manner. Sango was still freaked out that she was only 16 and was pregnant. "Yo, Lezzies, some of us don't wanna see you two do THAT in the hall!" came a shrill voice.

Kagome and Sango turned to see Kikyo and her posse, Kagura and Kanna. Kagome glared. "Yeah, well some of us don't want to see your face in the hall either, Kinky-Ho!" cried Kagome (A/N: BTW, I found that name in a story by wolf blossom. It was too funny, and I just had to use it. So yeah… Sorry if you didn't want me using it! Tell me and I'll change it) Kikyo looked like she was slapped in the face.

"W-What was that, slut?" asked Kikyo. She walked from her posse, looking pissed. Kagome left Sango, looking triumphant. "You heard me… Kinky-Ho!" cried Kagome. Sango burst out laughing. "Dry Kag! Dry!" she called. Kikyo glared. "Well you're a Kaggy-Ho!" cried Kikyo, and her posse chuckled. Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was weak Kinky-Ho, seriously. Why don't you screech at one of the many children you had to give up so they wouldn't ruin your life-long career as a street whore!" cried Kagome. Kikyo slapped Kagome.

Bad move. Kagome grabbed her hair, whipping her into a wall. He then kneed her in the stomach. Kikyo fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Kagome walked to Sango, put an arm around her waist again, and continued walking again.

Kikyo stood, with the help of her groupies. 'Just wait Higurashi… I'll get you for this!' she thought, before fainting from the pain.

Sango hugged Kagome tightly. "That TOTALLY cheered me up! I love ya Kags!" Kagome winked. "I luv ya too sweetie!" she said in return. As they walked, guys stopped and stared. Girls stopped and sneered. "Look, is Higurashi and Hikastu are lesbians or something? That's gross! I mean, they have snuggle in the hall? Gross! I heard she was on rebound after she lost Hojo, and Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo" whispered the girls. "Look at that! That's hot! Two super hot chicks clinging to each other? Wow! Where are the lip-locks? God, I would love to see what they do outside of school!" whispered the guys.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Rumors start so fast. Aw well, screw them, Sango REALLY needs my support' thought Kagome. She saw Sango, who looked depressed. She glared at everyone who was whisperingh. "God! We AREN'T lesbians! BACK OFF AND DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN TALK ABOUT PEOPLE BEHING THEIR BACKS! GOD PEOPLE! GET A FLIPPING LIFE!" cried Kagome and she stomped off with Sango, leaving everyone in awe.

"That's Kagome. You're a great friend… so, what am I gunna say to Miroku?" asked Sango. "Ask me what?" said a masculine voice. They whipped around to see Miroku and Inuyasha walking toward them. "Oh, Sango was gunna ask you to go shoppin with us, but didn't know how to coax you and Inuyasha into carryin our stuff" said Kagome naturally. 'Great Kags' thought Sango, smiling. "Yeah! Yo Roku, you come I'll give you free gropping for 10 minutes" said Sango winking. Miroku hugged her arm. "I'll never leave you!" "Yash, I'll… give ya a lap dance, plus I'll modle sexy lingerie" said Kagome, also winking, and Inuyasha held her hand. "Ya gots yourself a deal"

Kagome released Sango. "Hey, now that you remind me, there was a rumor that you and Sango had gone lesbian. Why is that?" asked Inuyasha, then gasped. "Are you dumping me to be with Sango?" he asked, faking hurt. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes Yash, I find Sango WAAAY sexier than you" she said, and hugged Sango around the waist. "Oh Sango! Let's leave these losers and become lovers!" cried Kagome. Sango did the same to Kagome. "Yes! And we can laugh at their loser asses when they live in a box!" cried Sango and the two cheered. Inuyasha glared and felt a twinge of… jealousy? Him, jealous of SANGO? What was wrong with him?

Kagome let go of Sango, and hugged Inuyasha. "Don't worry Inu! I'll always lub you, no matter what!" cried Kagome. "People though we were lesbians cause we hugged each others waists in the hall. By the way, Kinky-Ho slapped me" said Kagome like it was no biggie. Inuyasha's face went red with anger. Sango clung to Miroku in fear. "She… What…?" growled Inuyasha. "She… slapped…me?" said Kagome in fear. Inuyasha started down the hall. "I'll be right back" he said lowly and Kagome gasped. "Shit! Inuyasha is gunna attack Kikyo!" cried Kagome, and the others gasped as well. "Well, what do we do?" asked Miroku, and the two girls smirked evily. "Watch!" and they dragged Miroku to a group of students.

Kagome and Sango pushed their way through to see Kikyo KISSING Inuyasha? Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha? What are you DOING!" she cried. Inuyasha broke the kiss. "I'm making out with my GIRLFRIEND, Higurashi, jealous?" he asked, smirking rudely.

Kagome gasped, tears stung in her eyes. "Just cause I let you live with us, cause your best buds with my best friends whore, dosen't mean shit. Now go before I lawsuit your ass for attacking Kikyo for no reason!" cried Inuyasha, spitting at her feet. Kagome ran to the bathroom, Sango running after her. "Yo, Inuyasha, that was cold! What the hell happened to you?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him funnily. "What do you mean? That bitch yelled at me cause I was making out with my Kikyo!" cried Inuyasha, pointing in the direction of Kagome.

Miroku glared at Kikyo. "Ya Houshi, so scram" sneered Kikyo. Miroku grabbed Kikyo's arm, pulling her away from everyone, "I'll give her back in a minute!" cried Miroku as Inuyasha glared at him. "Ok, Kikyo, what did you do to Inuyasha?" asked Miroku seriously. Kikyo looked at him innocently. "What? I don't know WHAT your talking about…" Kikyo said, and she started to walk away. Miroku swung her around. "Tell me. NOW!" he seethed, knowing Kagome was crying her eyes out. "Nothing. Oh by the way, tell Higurashi to watch what rubs on her arms, you never know if it will go into another person when they hug, especially guys…" she said, walking off, clinging to Inuyasha, who put an arm around Kikyo's waist. "Damn it Kinky Ho…" he growled, walking to the bathroom, knowing full well what happened.

He walked into the girls washroom, which had been abandoned for some time. He saw Sango and Kagome, and Kagome, as he thought, was crying. Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks, sparkling, making her look like a goddess, but at the same time, it wretched your heart seeing such a pretty girl cry. He sat with them. Kagome threw herself on Miroku. "Oh Miroku! What happened to Inuyasha? We were just fine a few minutes ago! **WHAT HAPPENED**?" she screamed, shaking him. He stilled her hands. "Kikyo told me to warn you to watch what rubs on your arms cause it might go on other people, specially guys… I think she brewed up a love potion for Inuyasha, rubbed it on Kagome when she attacked her, so when Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the neck, it transferred to him, and when he saw Kinky-Ho, it activated…" he said. Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed. "That whore! Damn it! She IS a miko so she would have knowledge of such spells…" Kagome said. Then she wiped her tears away, smirking. "But sadly, she messed with an even STRONGER one… and she just pissed me off. She can do shit to me… but when she brings my friends and MATE into this… it's go time. Lets go to my shrine. There should be a book of spells there" said Kagome. "Now time to beat up Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. Sango and Miroku blinked. "Why?" asked Sango. "NO ONE gets off calling you a whore Sango… nobody…" she said evily.

Kagome walked out, Sango and Miroku following right behind her. A few minutes later, they found Kikyo and Inuyasha making out in a hall. All 5 were skipping class, but at the moment, no one cared. "Yo Inuassa! What the fuck is your problem, TakaASSi?" sneered Kagome, which cause Inuyasha to stop kissing Kikyo and growl. "What do you want, you 2-cent whore?" he asked. "You can fuckin insult me all you want, but when you insult Sango, it's payback time pal." Kagome threatened. Inuyasha scoffed. "Sorry, I'm not interested in-" but he never had a chance to reply. She punched him right across the face. Inuyasha went flying. Literally flying. He smacked into a wall, then slid down. Kikyo gasped. "Inu-Puppy!" she cried and tried to run for him, but Sano grabbed her by the hair. "Yo bitch, c'mon, now it's my turn!" and Sango slapped Kikyo across the face.

Inuyasha growled, deeply. 'Damn! Kagome punches hard. I guess I deserve it. Damn! My body and voice won't do what I say!' he thought, as he punched Kagome back, and she sprawled across the floor. He began kicking her, faster and harder, until she was crying, and Miroku kicked Inuyasha away from Kagome. 'Damn! KAGOME! No! I… I can't believe it… I just… hurt Kagome… oh god! What did Kikyo DO to me?' Inuyasha before he went and grabbed Kikyo, who was getting her ass kicked. He glared at all three of them. "NEVER touch Kikyo again, you hear me? I swear I'll slit your throats!" he growled, walking off. The last thing he saw was Kagome's dead eyes. 'I killed her… I KILLED HER!' screamed Inuyasha's inner voice.

Kagome tried to get up weakly, but fell back down. Miroku and Sango ran and helped Kagome up. "It's ok Kagome… we'll getcha home…" and Kagome nodded. Her eyes were dead. As they walked people whispered and Sango and Miroku tried to fend it off, but it was all dead to Kagome. All of it.

They put Kagome to bed. She looked at Sango and smiled weakly, grabbing her hand just as weakly. "Roku… I needs…to talk to… her alone…" she breathed out and Miroku nodded. "I'll get some bandages." He said, leaving. "Sango… tell him…" Kagome said. Sango shook her head. "No Kagome! You're the top priority right now" Kagome chuckled slightly, more like wheezed. "No Sango… tell him… or I swear… when I get… better…I'll…kick your…ass…"Kagome said before drifting off to sleep. Sango nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Ok Kags, I'll do it for you… but you better get better!" she playfully teased.

Miroku returned. The two dressed Kagome's wounds. After, they went to Sango's room to hang out, but to be able to tell if Kagome needed help. "Uh, Miroku… I need to talk to you about something…" said Sango. Miroku smiled. "Yeah? What's up?" he asked. "You've always wanted kids right?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded. "As long as it's with you…" he said, grabbing her behind. Sango slapped his hand away. "GOD! Mirouk! I'm serious! Do you want kids!" asked Sago harshly. Miroku nodded. "Why Sango? You've been acting weird lately" he said seriously. "Because… I'm pregnant" said Sango.

-------------

OMG! She told him! She told him! What is his reaction! How will Kagome go on, now that Inuyasha is under a love spell, making him love Kinky-Ho, of all people! And it seem's Inuyasha is really there, deep down… keep reading!


	10. Forgiving and Diaries

Lost Love, Came Back 

Chapter 10

Yes! The long awaited chapter 10! SOOOOO sorry I took so long! Writers block XP And I've been working on the first few chapters of the story, so check them out, they will be longer and more descriptive. Hopefully your questions will be answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"P-Pregnant?" Miroku stuttered. Sango nodded. "So I hope-" she was cut off by Miroku's embrace. "R-Really Sango? Are you telling me that your blessing me with a child?" he whispered. Sango smiled, nodding. Miroku pulled back a little bit, looking into Sango's eyes, then dipping down for a long, deep kiss. Just then, the two hear a scream. Ripping apart from each other, they ran toward Kagome's room. Kagome was on the floor, books covering her. Sango screamed, pulling her friend out of the pile, Miroku helping her. Kagome clung to a huge book as the two helped her get up. "T-Thanks guys! I had to get… this book, but I knew Sango was telling you Roku, so I tried by myself…" Kagome said quietly. Miroku smiled, saying "Thank you for your concern, but next time, ask for help Kags" Sango just nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed. "Ok Ok Mother! Geez! Ok, let me find that spell…" she said, searching through her gigantic book. "AHA! I found it" she said. "**Hanishi No Naka Koro Hika Foona Shi**!" she chanted. Suddenly, Kagome was engulfed in a white light, much to her friends surprise. A second later, it was gone, and there sat a fully healed Kagome. She laughed at her friends stunned faces. "That was a simple healing spell. It's in my Big Book Of Spells. Now for the Love Breaker…" she said, searching again. Kagome smirked evilly. "Sango, get me some of Inuyasha's hair, Roku, get me some water, a few pieces of grass and Buckley's" she said. Sango rushed off and Miroku blinked. "Why Buckley's?" he asked. "Well, it say's to use an ingredient of choice for the subject to eat. And I want him to cringe" she said, smirking. Miroku nodded. "Gotcha!" he said, running off. Kagome pulled out a box, getting the ingredients she needed, then put the box back under her bed. Soon, Miroku and Sango returned. Kagome then mixed her ingredients up, and it made a poof sound, and it was then a red color. Her two friends clapped, and Kagome took a little bow. She poured it into a flask, and handed it to Miroku. "Now you find the ass, and ask him if he wants a swig of the finest booze you've ever tasted. I'll doubt hell refuse. Now GO man!" she said, ushering Miroku out the door. Kagome then turned to Sango, smiling. "Now, Now Sango, tell me the details of how you told him" and the two sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku walked down the street sadly, looking for his friend. 'Damn Kags, if she wasn't one of my best friends-' his thought was cut short by moaning. He peeked down an ally to see a pretty freaky sight. Kikyo was bent over at the waist, and a dude was well, lets just he was having a riding lesson, and Kikyo was the horse. Miroku smirked, and ran off, looking for his friend. He found him sitting on the school steps, not to far away from the sex scene he just witnessed. "Hey man, you gotta see the hottest chick EVER!" he cried, dragging Inuyasha toward the ally, despite his protests. Inuyasha just gapped "o…m…g…" he whispered, witnessing his girlfriend and another man. Doing it. In an ally. Ew. Miroku offered Inuyasha the flask. "Drink up pal" he said, and Inuyasha snatched it, storming off, Miroku following. Inuyasha then chugged it, then feeling slightly woozy. He then fell forward. Miroku gasped, catching his fallen friend. "HOLY CRAP! I KILLED HIM!" he cried. A moment later, Inuyasha awoke, blinking at Miroku. He grabbed his arms, shaking him. "Hey Miroku! Where's Kagome?! Is she ok?!" he cried, shaking his friend harder. Miroku just stilled his friends hands, giving him a grim look. "Ok Inuyasha, when I tell you this, promise you won't go on a rampage…" he said. Inuyasha began to get scared. "W-Why would- Tell me about Kagome!" he cried. Miroku shook his friend, glaring at him. "Promise me! Promise me you won't try to kill yourself from grief or something!" Miroku cried. Inuyasha glared. "What the hell are you saying? Your making no sense! You make it sound like Kagome was… seriously hurt… or something" he said, as he said the phrase, his voice got quieter, fearing the worse.

Miroku sighed. "Ok Inuyasha, Kikyo put a spell on you and you thought you were in love with her, and said some harsh things, so Kagome got upset, taking you on, and you ended up… well… seriously wounding her. She had a few broken ribs, a swollen eye, a broken leg and arm, and many scratches and cuts… but-" before he could finish, Inuyasha took off, towards the house in which he lived. 'Oh god Kagome! I did this to you!? Please don't hate me…' he thought. Miroku groaned, running after his friend. Inuyasha ran inside the mansion, running to Kagome's room, and she was just sitting there, with Sango, playing cards. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. "I'm so sorry Kagome… please forgive me…" he said, holding her tighter, not noticing she was absolutely fine. "Uh, Inuyasha, why the hell are you apologizing?" Kagome asked, noticing that Sango snuck out of the room. Inuyasha pulled back. "I hurt you! I mean Roku said I busted you up badly!" he cried. Kagome laughed. She pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace, turning around, so he could inspect her. "See? No injuries. I healed them all. Plus, I know it was all Kikyo's fault for putting that spell on you" Kagome said, sitting beside Inuyasha once more. Inuyasha embraced his mate once again. "I'm still sorry. I should have controlled myse-" he started, but Kagome cut him off with a deep kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes, kissing back, and their tongues fought for dominance.

Just then, a certain pervert burst through the door screaming "STOP INUYASHA!" He blinked noticing Kagome on top of Inuyasha. "Oh, I see… reversed roles… hehehe, maybe me and San-" before he could finish, Inuyasha charged at his friend, punching him. "YOU MADE ME THINK KAGOME WAS **DYING** YOU JACK ASS!" he cried, hitting him once again. Kagome only sat on the bed giggling, and straitening up her cloths. She slipped past the brawling men, and ran down the stairs to see Sango downstairs reading a pregnancy book. "Hey fatty, what's up?" she asked poking her belly, sitting beside her. Sango hit her playfully and laughed. "Oh shut up! I'm just a few weeks pregnant! I'm not even showing!" she said as Kagome smiled. "Yeah I know, I guess I'm a little jealous that you and Miroku are starting a family…" she said quietly. Unknown to the two girls, a certain dog demon was listening in on them.

ONE WEEK LATER 

Kagome sighed sadly, sitting on her bed. She was beginning to suspect Inuyasha didn't want her anymore. She pulled out her journal, which she has been neglecting it since she moved into Inuyasha's house, and opened it to a new page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry for not writing in you for a while, but I moved into Inuyasha's place and kinda forgot about you… I'm sorry! Well, speaking on Inuyasha… I think he doesn't love me anymore. I mean, it sounds stupid, but ever since I got Inuyasha out of the love spell Kikyo put on him, he seems to avoid me! Ok, let me lay out this story for you journal._

_Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, is a Miko, just like me. So she conjured up this spell to make Inuyasha fall in love with her. So Inuyasha said some rude crap about Sango, so I went at him, but sadly he was to strong, I came out of the fight with a more than a few broken bones. So Sango and Miroku brought me home and I healed my self up while Sango told Miroku she was pregnant! Anyways, I made a potion and brought him back to the world of Kagome tee hee, and he came into my room, and apologized, and we shared an amazing kiss, then Roku interrupted, and now I'm at my problem. Since that kiss, Inuyasha ignores me. It's not my imagination. Oh no, that's what I thought it was, but it isn't._

_I'll give you proof, diary. Ok, well, one night, I wore a REALLY revealing night gown, hint hint, nudge nudge, and you know what he says that night? He tells me he isn't feeling well, and to sleep in my own room! I mead gawd! And then, the next day, I asked him to wait up to bring me to school, and he brought Miroku and Sango, but LEFT ME THERE!! AND I WAS 20 MINUTES LATE! I asked him what happened, but he said he forgot. And every time I kiss him, he cringes away, and I am really scared he hates me now! Really! It must mean he hates_

Kagome stopped as tears poured down her face. She could barely write it. If she wrote it, it was like she was admitting to her self that Inuyasha hated her. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to believe he hated her. "No… I won't… I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" she cried, collapsing over her diary. As she cried, she drifted of to sleep, forgetting to lock her diary up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stood in his 10th cold shower that day. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had heard Kagome and Sango talking, and the thought of Kagome wanting his pups drove him insane. So insane it scared him. He was afraid that if he got to close to Kagome, they would end up with about a thousand pups. He wanted her. Bad. But he knew she thought she was to young to start a family. So he had been avoiding any close contact for a week, but even her sent drove him insane. 'Damnit! Why can't I get over this?' he thought. He climbed out of the cold shower, knowing he would need one soon. He walked by Kagome's room after he was dressed and noticed she was sleeping. We then noticed a book open. He walked in, picking up the book, reading what Kagome wrote. He gasped at the pages of that day. She really thought… He sighed, putting the book down, walking out of the room. Screw not touching her. Screw her being too young. Once Kagome was up, they wee trying. Again. And again, and again, till he was satisfied, and she wouldn't feel sad anymore.

So he sat, and sat, and sat, till 1 hour had gone by. 'D-Damn it! WAKE UP ALLREADY WOMAN!!!' he cried. His sensitive hearing picked up Kagome's movements, and he ran up the stairs bursting into her room, just as she took of her shirt. She was going to scream at him when he pinned her to the bed. He kissed her deeply, and Kagome kissed back gladly, getting ready for what she had wanted all week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango went to a baby store. "Why are we here Sango?" Miroku asked his excited girlfriend. "Oh oh! I have to show you these cute baby outfits!" she cried, and Miroku sighed at her. "Ok…" and Sango gasped as she found them. "Here!" she said. He gasped himself, and saw a little Slayer outfit, a little Monk outfit, a little Miko outfit, and a little red kimono, like Inuyasha's. Miroku noticed Sango's longing eyes at the last ones in the store. He picked up all four, smiling. "Well, we better get these" he said to a wide Sango. She hugged him. "Oh thank you Roku! I love you!" she cried as they walked toward the cash register. "I know" he replied, and bought the clothes for their unborn child. Then, the two lovers went to the food court and ordered food from NY Fries. They sat down, and Sango sighed. "Hey Roku?" she asked. Miroku blinked, in the middle of eating a bite of his poutine. "Yea?" he asked, swallowing. "Does Inuyasha seem to be acting strange to you?" he asked. Before he could answer, Inuyasha walked up. Sango blinked. "Hey Yasha, why aren't you with Kagome?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked. "Huh? What do you mean? I've been out all day…" he said, quiet confused. Sango's heat dropped. If Inuyasha was here, who was at the house? Miroku grabbed their stuff. "Inuyasha! Kagome might be in serious trouble!" he cried and the three ran to their cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Inuyasha' smirked at the sleeping Kagome beside him. "Hehehehe, told you you'd be mine Kagome… all mine" he said as his image melted, revealing Koga. He looked out the window to see Sesshomaru standing there. Well, more like floating, but anyways! "Thanks Sesshomaru… I hope killing Inutrasha works out for you. Never thought you could be such a cool guy" he said and Sesshomaru smirked, nodding. "If it hurts that whelp, I'd go to the ends of this earth to see him suffer" and with that, Sesshomaru disappeared as Koga got dressed. He picked up Kagome, jumping out the window, running off.

OH NO! Well, lets just see what happens then. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! Gomen Gomen Well, hope to have the new first few chaps up, I'll post an AN for you guys to let you know


End file.
